Episode 3-45
Summary As Maruna threatens to zap Kaz, Shess tells him that he understands his situation, and will not use the Eye of Perishment. He adds that Maruna would be unable to wish for the human's happiness if he scares him like that. Using the tablet, Shess explains to Kaz that this guy is not yet able to wish for his happiness, he himself does not wish to anger the Garuda clan, and the passage in the sky is now gone, so he should just return to the city. Maruna asks about the tablet, and Shess explains that it speaks when you write on it. Maruna first shows interest in using it, but when Shess reminds him of his determination to avoid human items, hethen says he was only curious and would never use such a thing. Shess calls him immature, which angers him. Shess then suggests that Maruna work on building trust between himself and Kaz, so that he will be more likely to take the risk to let him develop when things get more serious. Neither Kaz nor Maruna want to return to Kalibloom, but when Shess learns that Chandra stopped the human magician's attack on them, Shess deems it safe for them to return because the decision of a god is absolute. After Ran is healed of his burns, Leez notes that he reacted the same way when she was under the hoti yama spell. Ran blurts out that it is because of her resemblance to someone. Leez finally admits that her father was Rao Leez, and reveals that he was not only famous in the human realm, but was known among the suras and gods as well. She adds that once she turned about twenty, she was constantly being told of their resemblance. Ran still finds it hard to believe that she lived in the sura realm for seven years. Teo interrupts, saying that their trace of Kaz reveals that he is approaching their location. Kaz and Shess arrive. Maruna recalls Shess telling him to wait outside in order to avoid a fight with the humans before the gods arrive. He is not sure if he can trust him, but since he is dedicated to helping the weaker side and the Garuda clan suffered so many losses, he decides to wait. Ran mistakenly thinks Shess is the one who kidnapped Kaz, but Shess tells him via tablet not to be ridiculous. Kaz and Leez finally meet again. Kasak is still asleep at the meeting table. Someone remarks that he has been sleeping there since the meeting. Another person tells someone to wake him up, because they have to clean up, but the person tells them to wake him up themselves. Currygom's comment Many good fortunes in this New Year Afterword And this concludes the chapter Twisted Bird! Even though it says bird, you shouldn't only think of Maruna. The title of the chapter is ambiguous. I am sad that international readers who are not reading this in Korean can't see the other hidden meanings. T_T There's a limit to translation so it can't be helped..... Was he really scared? When Teo fought with Pingara, the damage was reduced by 99% because of her transcendental resistance, right? It was hinted in Season 2 that Kaz also has a strong transcendental resistance, and quite a few of you remembered this. He won't die by getting hit with a smaller transcendental attack. Some of you have guessed that Kaz's fearful expression is just acting. ...What's the real truth?! the young thousand-year-old chick and the colt who's as old as the universe Shess is still in his 4th stage and his appearance is that of a high school student, so let's call him a colt! Haha. No matter their age, it still looks like a fight between high school students. I like Ran. I mean it. Season 3 Ran has taken the position of Season 1 Leez (first-person point of view + comedy + figure of curiosity). Nowadays, Leez's first-person point of view has become limited, so there will be many situations where you won't be able to tell what she is thinking. There is almost no comedy as well... Note: Leez is the main character in this webtoon not because I make you feel what she's feeling, but because she has the most appearances. about a 2-month difference in age Leez was born on the 34th day of the 10th month of the year N0. Kaz is born on the 1st day of the 1st month of the year N1. They were born in different years, but he is really only two months younger than her. So they are friends who are almost the same age! But why is Kaz so short...? Ah...it's not that Kaz is short... It's that Leez is tall... Notes * Shess mentions Maruna's conviction to never use human items. Maruna complained when Gandharva gave him a pair of red gloves purchased from a human shop, yet he still wears them seven years later. * Chinese New Year 2018 was February 16, 2018, two days after this episode's release on Naver. * This is the last episode of Chapter 40: Twisted Bird. The chapter title has multiple meanings in Korean, including "bent relationships" or "a falling-out". The title could refer to the following situations: ** The most obvious reference is Maruna, who belongs to the clan of birds, and who spends much of this chapter considering ways to get Kaz to help him develop. He concludes that he needs to gain his trust somehow. ** This chapter reveals that Brilith is not quite the person everyone thought she was. Her relationship with Agni is also very strained. ** Brilith is angry at the fact that the gods are protecting both a nastika and a rakshasa who have wrought destruction on the cities seven years ago, but her anger with the gods goes back a few billion years. ** Kaz has a personal crisis when Brilith tries to kill him. He was a fan of hers while living in Atera. ** After Gandharva had accepted Shakuntala's death and moved on seven years ago, he has regressed to his old self, obsessed with finding her again. ** We learn that Yuta has bound himself in the sura realm and removed his own eyes in an effort to weaken his clan. References